Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bed top sheets, blankets, and quilts, and the like (“bed top coverings”) as well as to sleeping bags, and more particularly to bed top coverings, beds, or sleeping bags that have an ergonomic foot canopy at the bottom thereof and that can be configured to be electrically heated as well.
Discussion of the Background
Over the years, mass production has led to the standardization of international mattress sizes from crib/toddler to twin to double to queen to king and California king, and the like. Similarly, background art sheeting, blankets, and quilts and sleeping bags also have been standardized in terms of lengths and widths. However, such background art bed top coverings and sleeping bags are not designed to allow for comfort or for providing electrical warmth for a user when the user is in a reclined position on his or her back with the feet pointing upward. This is particularly true when the bed top coverings are tucked in under the mattress; and, by definition, always the case with sleeping bags which are closed at the feet.